Super Mario Bros. RPG
'Super Mario Bros. RPG '''is a 2012 role-playing game in the Mario series. This game takes elements from ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Story Chapter #1: "Kidnapped by a Sword?" At Princess Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi, along with Princess Peach, are relaxing in the castle when a giant sword slices through the castle. The sword's name is Bronz, who is looking for his "beloved princess". He sends out some dark colored Gloombas and some black Koopa Kids, which kidnap Peach! Mario tries to get onto the sword, but fails. Bronz sends his flying fort to hover over the Star Road. Mario and Luigi head for Proffesser E. Gadd's lab in Mansion Mayhem. Gameplay The game plays like any other RPG, except that Mario and Luigi get around via Yoshis or Warp Pipes. Mario and Luigi have their standard power-ups like Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Stars, but they also have new and old power-ups, which are listed later. They both have their hammers, which can be upgraded to do more damage if a certain bro is holding a certain item. There are partners, who will usually have upgradeable weaponary. They come in all kinds of styles, and you might recongize some of them from other Mario RPGs! Characters Main *Mario *Luigi *Toads *Proffesser E. Gadd *Bronz *Bronz's minions *Princess Peach Partners *Yellow Toad- A young Toad who wants to follow in the footsteps of the Mario Bros. *Blue Toad- This energetic Toad likes finding items and returning them to owners. *Koops (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *Goombella (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *Prince Peasley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Lakister (Paper Mario) *Kooper (Paper Mario) *Bombario- Bombette's brother. *Chainette- A female Chain Chomp with the spirit of a hero. *Wario- Mario's alternate brother. *Waluigi- Wario's brother. *Chugad- This engineer loving Toad likes to fight evil, and he joins this team! Enemies *Gloombas *Dark Koopas *Piranaha Plants *Koopas *Doopliss 2.0 *Pokeys *Bronz *Chain Chomps *Gold Koopas** *Gold Goombas** *Gold Gloombas** *Paratroopers* *Winged Bombs* *Paragoombas* Bosses #Koopa the Quick #Bowser's Clown Claw #Master Paragoomba # *=Bullet Suit is required to be defeated. **=A suit is required to defeat (Cannot be Mole Suit). : Items There are 3 kinds of items; Healing, Power-up, and Battle. Healing *Super Mushroom- Restores 10 HP *Gold Mushroom- Restores 40 HP *Shell Tea- Restores 70 HP *1-up Shroom- Restores all HP *Green Cure- Eliminates "BURN" status. *Purple Cure- Eliminates "POSION" status. *Yellow Cure- Eliminates "FROZEN" status. *Blue Cure- Eliminates "PARALYZE" status. *Ultra Cure- Eliminates all status problems and restores all HP. Power-up *Fire Flower *Star *Super Leaf *Tanooki Suit *Frog Suit *Ice Flower *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Spring Shroom- Turns the selected bro/ partner into a spring and attacks do 30 more damage. *Boomerang Flower *Bullet Suit- Turns Mario/Luigi into a Bullet Bill and attacks do 70 more damage. *Mole Suit- Turns Mario/Luigi into a Monty Mole and attacks don't affect flying enemies. Areas There are 16 areas in the game. Extra areas can be found by using Super Leaves, Tanooki Suits, Bee Mushrooms, and Boo Mushrooms to access sky-high areas, or Frog Suits to find underwater areas. Mushroom Grounds The first area is Mushroom Grounds. Bronz has struck into Peach's Castle, forbidding enterance. There are 2 Item Shops; Health Emporium and Power Shop. Health Emporium sells lots of Healing items. It's run by Dr. Toadshroom. Power Shop carries all kinds of items. It's run by Chugad and his brother. Chugad leaves it in charge of his brother and Kooper (Paper Mario) when he wants to join your team. The boss for this area is Koopa the Quick from Super Mario 64. The partners you meet here are Chugad and Yellow Toad (if playing as Mario)/ Blue Toad (as Luigi). Shroom Junkyard The sight of rust and twisted scrap would make a person faint. In this junkyard, Bowser is trying to hunt down Peach, only to find Mario, Luigi, Yellow/Blue Toad, and Chugad. There's a hidden area here called Scrap Railway, where you can find a hidden boss. Scrap Railway On Scrap Railway, diesel engines roam the area, looking for nervous travelers. Scrap trains can be seen here. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Games that are being worked on Category:Mario Games